Thermoformed containers are used ubiquitously as packaging for innumerable objects. Generally speaking, containers formed by thermoforming processes offer economical packaging options for a variety of consumer goods, and at many different distribution levels. For example, thermoformed containers may be used as competitive replacements for paperboard and cardboard-based packages for many items. The following description of the packaging industry as it relates to footwear is just one example of the demands for packaging.
The market for consumer footwear is notoriously competitive and there are numerous footwear manufacturers competing for a share of that market. The intense level of competition in the footwear industry is found in nearly every market sector, and regardless of the particular type of shoe. However, the competition is perhaps most keenly focused in the market sector pertaining to active shoes and athletic shoes. In this market sector as well as others, competitors are constantly searching for ways to increase sales and market shares. Some of the most successful, and thus commonly used marketing techniques, are very familiar to most consumers. Examples include rapid introduction of new styles, product endorsements by famous athletes, intense brand name marketing and promotion, and advertising directed to specific consumer groups such as consumers falling into specific targeted demographic groups. These techniques along with other marketing activities help give footwear manufacturers a competitive edge in a highly competitive market.
Traditional shoeboxes are sometimes utilized for marketing purposes in addition to their more traditional function. Shoes of all types are usually packaged in traditional rectangular shoeboxes manufactured from some kind of paperboard, often cardboard. However, while such boxes serve an accepted functional role of storing and protecting the shoes, they do little to promote the product itself, other than minimal promotional information printed on the boxes.
While there are many different styles of shoeboxes, nearly all of them are variations on a standard theme: a rectangular box that is usually made of cardboard. Such boxes are useful for many reasons. From a purely functional point of view, rectangular shoeboxes provide a reasonably secure internal compartment for storing the shoes after manufacturing, and all the way from the factory to the consumer sales outlet. And traditional boxes are easily stacked, whether for shipping in containers from an offshore manufacturing location to a warehouse, for storage in a warehouse or a retail outlet, or for storing product for consumer inspection at warehouse-type retail outlets. While the internal compartment of a rectangular box is not custom designed to hold a pair of shoes, most shoes are held reasonably well in a standard box when the shoes are nested in the traditional opposed orientation, and generally with a paper sleeve inserted between the shoes to prevent them from rubbing together and scuffing.
But in addition to their functional benefits, traditional rectangular shoeboxes serve another purpose, and that is as a part of the marketing plan. Nearly all shoe manufacturers try to use their product packaging as part of their overall marketing programs designed to sell the product. Thus, many shoe manufacturers print graphics and other promotional information on their boxes. Even though this marketing information may be visible only on the sides of the boxes since boxes are usually stacked, the space can be used as advertising space. Moreover, the box may be printed with information about the shoes—sizes and the like.
However, there are several problems evident in traditional shoeboxes. First, the standard rectangular box design necessarily takes up more space than is needed to contain the shoes. Even when nested in an opposed orientation, a pair of shoes defines a shape that is seldom a regular rectangle, and as a result, most standard shoeboxes have excess materials and take up more space than is necessary. These factors increase costs of the product. For example, minimizing the amount of raw material used to make the box could reduce material costs tied up in the packaging. Likewise, eliminating excess packaging material that takes up added space can reduce shipping and storage costs.
Second, most shoeboxes are made of some form of paper—usually cardboard or a heavy paperboard. While such materials tend to make a relatively strong container, the can be crushed and are subject to moisture absorption and damage. Moisture damage to cardboard can be a significant problem. And even broken-down cardboard boxes designed for shoes tend to take up a significant amount of space. Further, the boxes must be manufactured in one location as blanks, shipped to another location where they are set up as boxes. Finally, raw material costs for cardboard are increasing at a steady rate, making the economics of using cardboard less and less favorable.
But perhaps the greatest shortcoming of traditional, rectangular shoeboxes is their limited ability to enhance product sales. As noted above, most shoe manufacturers print promotional information of one kind or another on their shoeboxes, including trademarks, logos and the like. This is valuable to a degree in selling the product. But cardboard is inherently opaque, and as such, a consumer must open the box to look at the shoes contained inside. Shoe manufacturers want their consumers to look at their shoes—the appearance of the shoe is an important factor in the consumer's decision on what to buy. It can be difficult to pull a box out of a stack of boxes, open it to look at the shoe, and then replace the shoe in the box in even a relatively neat fashion. Stated in another way, a large part of the consumer's buying decision is based upon the appearance of the shoe. As a result, shoe manufacturers spend a great deal of time and money in making their shoes look attractive to consumers—the manufacturers want consumers to see the product. But for all of this, shoes are almost always hidden in a shoebox.
As noted, the foregoing is but one example of some shortcomings of traditional, paper-based packaging. There is a real need for improved packaging containers.
The present invention provides a see-through display container that overcomes the problems in the prior art, and at the same time provides substantial marketing and product promotion advantages for whatever product might be held in the container. To name a few examples of the advantages that the inventive package provides, the container actually helps promote the product held within the container and increase sales by presenting the product in a container that the consumer can see through. The product includes an integral handle so that the container itself functions as a carrying case for the enclosed product. This allows retailers to stop putting traditional boxes in bags, which of course are an unnecessary and thus wasteful expense. In addition, since the container is see-through, other consumers will be able to see what the purchaser has purchased. This is a further promotional tool.
The invention illustrated and described herein is a container that may be used as a package for many different objects. The structural features of the invention and the manner in which the inventive package is formed make the container useful in numerous industries for innumerable goods. Nonetheless, the package of the present invention is described below with particular reference to its use as a container for footwear. While the description of the invention sometimes focuses on a footwear container, it is to be understood that the principles of the invention apply to the container used for other purposes, and that the invention is not limited to use as a footwear container, but is instead limited only by the appended claims.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention comprises a shoe container formed of a clear or translucent plastic that is formed such that a pair of shoes fits precisely into the interior of the container and is visible through the container. The container may be formed in any size to accommodate any sized shoe. The container of the present invention may be formed to define an interior space that conforms to the size and dimensions of a particular style of shoe, or other items. Thus, little space is wasted on both the interior and exterior and manufacturing, shipping and storage costs are minimized.
The containers are preferably thermoformed in a one-piece clamshell configuration that includes an integral hinge and carrying handle. The package is formed in a manner that results in a strong container that protects items contained therein. Moreover, the package embodies structural features that provide unique storage and stacking capabilities.
In one embodiment the containers are manufactured from transparent polymeric materials that resist cracking and breaking, and which withstand impact. The containers may be nested so that storage space is minimized. When the containers are packaged with shoes, the halves of the clamshell package are closed over the shoes and are securely latched or interconnected to provide a secure package. With particular reference to footwear, the shoes may be oriented within the container in such a manner to ideally display the shoes to consumers. In a preferred embodiment, the shoes are oriented in the traditional toe-to-heel orientation.
The outer dimensions of the containers are configured to optionally include stack stabilization features so that multiple containers may be stacked in stable layers. In one preferred embodiment, the containers include outwardly facing protrusions or rails that nest into a complimentary and cooperative structure in the next adjacent container when stacked. This allows a single container to be easily removed from a large stack of containers.
The container may be formed of many different types of plastics, including plastics containing significant levels of recycled materials. Many kinds of plastics used to make the inventive container may be recycled after use. The plastic may be colored to match the color scheme that the manufacturer has selected for the shoe, and the color of the container may thus be combined into a marketing plan. Written indicia such as brand names and logos may be printed on or formed in the container.